Many types of architectural coverings and treatments, such as Venetian blinds, cellular or pleated shades, and variants of these utilize an actuator known as a looped-cord or continuous looped-cord. Such cords are distinct from the basic pull cord used in many window coverings in that the looped-cord does not connect directly to the shade material. Instead the top of the loop is on a sprocket that engages a clutch on a rotating shaft in a headrail of the shade or engages the roller of a roller shade. Movement of the looped-cord in a first direction raises the shade and movement of the looped cord in the opposite direction lowers the shade. The cord loop may be made at different lengths than the shade and may be configured to make multiple circulations during opening and closing of the shade. The cord may be made of polyester or other material used in cords for window coverings. Often a beaded cord is used in a looped-cord drive.
The benefits of a looped-cord system versus a standard pull cord system are that the exposed cord loop remains at a constant length whether the shade is open or closed (avoiding the problem of stowing the long exposed pull cord when the shade is opened). Moreover, a looped-cord system also provides a mechanical advantage to raise relatively large, heavy shades with reasonable cord forces.
However, looped-cord systems also have a significant disadvantage. The cord loop may hang freely along a side of the shade which is operated by the looped-cord system. Many looped-cord systems have been installed such that the cord loop extends to or below the bottom of the window and the cord is easily grasped by young children. A dangling cord loop has proved to be a health hazard to young children. In recent years, cases of death or injury have been documented in which a small child has become entangled in a cord loop and has choked or become asphyxiated when the cord became wrapped around the child's neck and constricted the child's airway. All of these cord loop incidents involved looped-cord systems which did not have a cord tensioner or the cord tensioner was not attached to the wall and the cord loop hung freely.
Current safety regulations in the United States require that looped-cord style shades be supplied with a tensioner. A tensioner, also called a tension device, typically includes a two-piece housing with a through passage for a cord and is configured for attachment to a wall or other fixed structure. A properly installed tensioner pulls the cord loop downward away from the headrail so that the cord is taut when used to raise and lower a blind and when not in use. When the cord is taut it should be difficult to spread the two runs of the cord loop apart a sufficient distance for a child's head to fit within the loop, thereby preventing injury and possibly death. However, some tensioners have been installed with a dangerous amount of slack in the cord loop and some tensioners have not been installed at all.
To minimize the limitations of known tensioners, improved tensioner designs have been developed. One design includes a tensioning spring between a cord contacting member and a tensioner mounting body. This improved design allows the tensioner to be mounted with the cord loop fully taut and the tensioning spring partially loaded. The pre-loaded spring holds the cord loop taut while not in operation, thus preventing a young child from spreading the cord loop wide enough to pass his or her head through the loop. During operation of the looped-cord system, an adult operating the cord will be able to overcome the remainder of the spring loading and easily pull the cord to open or close the shade. However, even this improved tensioner design has not fully addressed the safety concerns associated with the looped-cord systems because there is no requirement that the tensioner be installed for the shade to be operable. The end user may elect not to mount the tensioner to the wall or other non-moveable structure and instead use the tensioner as a weight at the bottom of the cord loop. Although new tensioner designs include safety improvements, if the tensioner is not mounted to the wall, as discussed above, it will not prevent the opening of the cord loop to a dangerous width.
Therefore, a need exists for a tension device for a looped-cord system which will be locked onto the cord until the tension device is properly installed. While the tension device is locked onto the cord the window covering cannot be fully raised and lowered.